Second Chance
by I am no angel 0217
Summary: Sam and Josie never met at the pitcher's mound, but they both are still in love with the other. Now, they have a second chance to rekindle their flame. Will they take a chance on love or not? *R/R*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the movie. This is my first movie-related story. Please, read and review.  
  
Author: Janet  
  
Second Chance - Chapter One  
  
Sam never came to see Josie on the pitcher's mound at the game. She was never going to seal her fate as his Juliet because he never proved himself to be her Romeo. It had been two years since the "non-event" occured. Josie was now the Editor of the Showcase section of the Chicago Sun-Times. Sam still was a teacher at South Glen South. Not a day went by where the thought of one didn't cross the other's mind.  
"Josie, I'm in love with you,"Sam would mutter in his mirror, pretending the reflection was her looking back at him. Then, he'd snap back to reality.  
"Sam, I love you, too,"Josie would shyly state every night into her mirror. SHe'd cry herself to sleep at night wishing that he could hold her and tell her that everything would be okay.  
They'd both tried to move on with their lives and had been set up on many dates by their friends, still they only wanted each other. They were utterly miserable.  
One day, Josie was given the opportunity to interview a teacher at South Glen South who'd won a special award for teaching. His name? Sam Coulson. She gladly accepted and prepared to interview the love of her life.  
Interviewing the love of your life requires something special, like a new set of clothes. While Josie was shopping, she accidentally bumped into a male shopper.  
"Oh, my! I'm so sorry!"she said.  
"No, it's okay,"he replied.  
Their bumping had triggered them to turn around out of politeness, but the sound of the other voice each signaled to them that they'd been reunited.  
"Sam!"she exclaimed with her eyes lighting up.  
"Josie!"his eyes began to form a happy stare that looked at her from top to bottom and back up.  
All of a sudden their happiness ended when Josie's pent up anger over came her. She slapped him.  
"How could you do that to me?!"she yelled and ran away.  
"Josie, wait!"he yelled after her. He threw down the shirt he had in his hands and ran after her. "Josie, please don't run away!" 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews...I always appreciate the nice ones.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Josie got home and just collapsed in tears. She called Anita and briefly explained to her that she needed her to come over and talk. Anita arrived fifteen minutes later with a bag of chocolate candy in her hand.  
"I thought this might help,"Anita said softly as she showed it to Josie. Josie, whimpering from the tears, nodded and gave Anita a huge hug. "What happened, Jos?"  
Josie motioned to the couch, and both sat down. Josie turned to Anita and tried to stop crying briefly, "It all started when I got the assignment to interview Sam for the paper."  
"Yeah,"Anita said before muttering, "That stupid jerk."  
"Anyway, I decided that I needed something stunning to make his heart shatter. Well, there was a sale at that new store in the mall, and a lot of people were there."  
"Did you have a panic attack or something?"Anita asked concerned because Josie sometimes had panic and anxiety attacks.  
"Kind of,"Josie mumbled. She began twisting her thumbs around one another out of anxiety. "I found this cute sweater and I bumped into this guy. When I turned around to apologize, it was him."  
"It was..."  
"Sam. It was Sam. He was standing right in front of me, as shocked and excited as I was. I thought at first that I might wrap my arms around him and give him a kiss, but then I just had so much anger built up in me that I slapped him. Then, I ran away. I thought I heard him call after me, but I couldn't go back."  
"Oh, Josie,"Anita said softly. "What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know, Anita. That's the problem. I'm in love with a man that I harbor so much anger towards. If he hadn't left me on that stupid field, then maybe he and I could've had our chance at happiness. Now, he's left me unable to loving anyone else and unwilling to forgive him."  
"Maybe you're doing this to yourself, Jos." Anita placed her hand on Josie's shoulder. "Whatever happens, just be as calm as you can be."  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sam was searching through his apartment for his list of the telephone numbers of the other teachers at South Glen South. He finally found it under an old hockey magazine. He searched for 'Rob Geller' and after much searching, he found the number. Memorizing it as he ran to the phone, he dialed it as if he had known it his entire life. Sam knew that Rob had stated many times that he wished Sam was dead after what happened with Josie, but maybe this time Rob could help him.  
  
Rob: "Hello?"  
Sam: "Hey, is this Rob?"  
Rob: "Yes, it is. Who is this?"  
Sam: "This is Sam Coulson."  
Rob (suddenly brimming with a bit of anger): "Oh."  
Sam: "Please, don't hang up."  
Rob: "Okay. Why shouldn't I hang up?"  
Sam: "Because I'm still in love with your sister."  
Rob: "I don't believe that."  
Sam: "Well believe it!"  
Rob: "Then why the Hell didn't you show up two years ago?"  
Sam: "Because I was so angry that she'd lied and so frightened to be falling in love with her. She just seemed to good to be true, even after I learned the truth and it scared me. I'd never been in love with anyone before I met your sister, and I've never been in love with anyone since."  
Rob (softening up): "Okay, I'm listening."  
Sam: "Well, I ran into her today at the mall, and she looked happy to see me. Then, I guess her anger towards me welled up, and she slapped me. Then, she ran out on me and I was unable to catch up with her."  
Rob (muttering): "Way to go, Jos."  
Sam: "Excuse me?"  
Rob: "Nothing...What do you want from me?"  
Sam: "I need to know where I can get in touch with her. You know, so I can grovel."  
Rob: "Okay, hold on."  
  
Rob gave Sam the phone number and address for Josie, despite the fact that he truly despised the guy. Somehow, his heart believed that Sam might actually be a good guy, who might actually be in love with his own sister. The belief really frightened him to his inner core.  
  
  
"So what are you going to do?"Anita asked as she watched Josie scribble things down in what looked like a card.  
"I'm going to given him this,"Josie said as she pointed to a small journal.  
"What is it?"Anita asked as she reached for it, but Josie batted her hand away.  
"It's a journal of how I felt when I first saw him and how I felt when he never came to that game."  
"Oh."  
"I'm also going to give him this,"Josie said as she lifted up the card. It was a Snoopy card that said "Please forgive me" on the front. On the inside, she explained why she'd felt the need to slap him. She hoped that this would be enough to woo him back to her. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope this chapter is good. I thought about not posting it yet because it just seems to stupid to me. I hope y'all enjoy, though! R/R  
  
Chapter Three  
  
At around five in the afternoon, two dozen roses were delivered to Josie's apartment with a cute little card. She looked at the card and saw they were from Sam. Then, she noticed that he'd handwritten the message in the card:  
  
Josie,   
  
Each rose in this bouquet represents every month my heart has ached for you. I love you. Please forgive me.  
  
Always,  
Sam  
  
Josie beamed with so much happiness. The card was so poetic and sweet that Josie had to fight back the tears of joy that it had brought her. It made her feel so loved and so special, like she had when she first met Sam and they began to develop a friendship. The card inspired Josie to finish putting together her gift for Sam, which she hoped he would like.  
  
  
Both Sam and Josie anticipated the next day when they would officially be reunited, and hopefully wouldn't run off kicking and screaming. Neither could sleep well, though, because their nerves were just frazzled from a constant dread that this reunion wouldn't be as happy as the lovebirds hoped. It got so bad that by four in the morning, both were sitting in their living rooms ready to go to work. Neither knew if they'd really be able to hold their wavering emotions back when their eyes met.  
  
'Only four more hours,' they both sighed. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the sweet reviews. Please continue to share your thoughts with me.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Hold yourself together," Josie muttered as she rounded the corner to Sam's classroom. When she reached the door, she knocked lightly.  
  
"Come in," Sam said softly as he looked toward the door from his desk.  
  
"Hi," Josie said meekly as she walked into the room with her face toward the ground. Then, she looked at Sam.  
  
"Hi, Josie," Sam said as he walked toward Josie, placing a hand on her cheek.  
  
"Thank you for the roses," Josie mumbled as her lips neared Sam's. Then, she heard giggling teenage girls coming down the hall, but she couldn't convince herself to move away from Sam. Her chemistry and attaction toward him were too intense.  
  
Their lips were brushing against one another and anyone could see that their passions were building. As the actual kiss was about to begin, the giggling girls came into the room followed by their boyfriends.  
  
"Ooh, Mr. Coulson's getting some action!" one of the guys said sarcastically as the other students cracked up in laughter.  
  
"Oooh!" the girls and the other guys cooed.  
  
Sam pulled away from Josie to scold his class. "Be quiet!"  
  
"I'll just sit over there," Josie whispered as her face turned every shade of red imaginable. She began to walk toward a chair near his desk, and prayed that this was just a nightmare and not reality.  
  
Of course, it was reality, but it was soon forgotten when the teens found out about another student's unexpected pregnancy. Josie felt bad for that student, but she was so thankful that all eyes were no longer on her as the girl that Sam was kissing.  
  
After everyone had been seated, Sam introduced Josie as a reporter. He told them that she was just doing a story on him as a teacher and how his classes were handled. He mentioned nothing about the love he held for her because he believed that was inappropriate for a teacher to disclose to his students. Of course, one of the girls from the earlier kissing incident decided to bring it up.  
  
"Mr. Coulson," the blonde said quietly as she tried to get Sam's attention.  
  
"Yes, Meredith?" he said growing uncomfortable, as he began to realize that she was about to ask Josie about the kiss.  
  
"Does this reporting require knowing what flavor mouth rinse you require?" Meredith asked as some kids began to laugh in anticipation of her exposing what had happened earlier.  
  
"No," Sam replied, his voice growing evermore stern.  
  
"Then, why did she have her tongue in your mouth?" Meredith asked as the class exploded in laughter. Josie buried her head in her hands, and Sam just shyly blushed. Josie began to think that accepting this assignment was really a bad idea, even though she did get to be with Sam again. 


End file.
